Lucky
by Ookami93
Summary: Naruto and the gang are off to high school. Hinata is in a band with Sakura and Ino.Will two mysterious men steal her heart? SasuHina KakaHina InoNaru SakuLee ShikaTem
1. Day one cute boy

**Hey guys, another fic, hope you like it and dont forget to review and stuff, here are character ages for this chap**

**Hinata/Sakura/Ino- 16**

**Neji/Sasuke/Tenten-17**

**Naruto/Kiba/Shino- 16**

**Kabuto- 24**

* * *

** Lucky- chapter 1**

**_First day._**

Hinata nearly fainted as she saw her new school uniform. It was really….. what's the word… skanky? She picked up the blue skirt and examined it…well… at least Sakura and Ino wouldn't mind it. Picking up the skirt and top she took off her pajamas and slipped into her new clothes. Adjusting the skirt length so it was about 2 inches above her knees, she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Well, its not my ideal choice of uniform," she frowned.

It was really revealing. It made it clear that Hinata had breasts and an ass.

She brushed he short black hair and picked up her back pack.

'_First day at school, am I nervous?' _she thought.

She made her way down stairs, taking her lunch and chopsticks and left the house, saying goodbye to her father and sister and meeting her cousin Neji outside.

Hyuuga Neji was Hinata's cousin, but he really was more like a big brother to her.

"Ohayou, Neji-nii-san," she greeted,

"Ohayou Hinata-sama," he replied, "so are you ready?"

"Ano, I have to go meet Ino and Sakura at the bus stop Ja ne," she said as she began to run off.

Neji sweat dropped and walked to school.

* * *

**AT THE BUS STOP.**

"Jeez where is Hinata?" Ino asked.

"She is probably with Neji," Sakura replied, twisting her pink hair with her fingers.

"Sakura-chan, Ino-chan!" a voice called.

Ino and Sakura turned to see Hinata running towards them, waving her arms in the air, they sweat dropped.

"Gomen, for being late," she puffed.

"Its cool, lets go now, okay," Ino insisted.

They began to walk, and then they stopped.

"WHERE IS THE SCHOOL?" they said in unison.

* * *

"You ready Uchiha?"

"You bet Inzuka,"

"You gonna go cry in the corner?"

"Why are you asking me when that's what you would do,"

"Shut up pretty boy,"

"Oops, sorry but I remember you bringing up this conversation, Mutt,"

"RRRRR I'm gonna-"

"You to should stop fighting, and start walking," Shino interrupted.

"Tell that to dog boy," Sasuke smirked.

"Shut up, I always knew you were gay, because you don't have a girlfriend!" Kiba yelled.

"At least girls like me, the minute they see you, they run." Sasuke replied.

Kiba went quiet,

'_Just as I thought, dog boy ran out of comebacks,'_

"He he, out of comebacks now aren't we?" Sasuke asked.

Kiba shook his head ad pointed at something.

Sasuke and Shino looked and froze at what they saw, a blonde boy, coming straight at them,

"Fox boy….." Kiba said.

"Uzumaki….." Shino said.

"Dobe….." Sasuke muttered.

* * *

Hinata, Ino and Sakura finally got to school, and they gaped. The building was huge, like 10 times bigger than Hinata mansion.

"Well, lets go, we should go for a look around since were early," Sakura said.

Sakura led the way, with Ino and Hinata following her.

"SASUKE-TEME!"

"Go away dobe, your ruining my image,"

Sakura, Ino and Hinata turned to see two boys having a conversation, a loud conversation!

The first boy, the loud one had blonde hair and blue eyes and was wearing a bright orange jump suite.

The second boy was quite handsome, in Hinata's eyes, he had black Spiky hair, pale complexion and was wearing Navy blue top, with baggy cargoes, it was the boys school uniform.

"Baka's, don't they know that there argument is drawing attention," Ino aid, shaking her head.

Hinata stared at them, the handsome turned around and looked at her, she blushed and looked away.

Ino was watching this, she smiled, "I see your blushing Hina-chan, you like that boy,"

"Well, he is cute though," Hinata trailed off.

"he… he…, that he is," Ino agreed.

"So, what about our band, 'The Attention Seekers'?" Sakura asked.

"Well, I called the school earlier, and we are allowed to practice every recess and lunch!" Ino cheered.

Hinata smiled, when they were 13 they decided to make up a middle school band called 'The Attention Seekers'. It was quite a success. Ino on drums, Sakura was bass and lead singer. Hinata was lead guitarist and back up singer.

"So Hinata, have you wrote any song lately?" Ino sneered. Hinata was the best song writer in the group.

"Ano, one song," she replied.

"Show us at lunch, we can crash on he school instruments." Ino said.

"We better get going, you guys," Sakura said.

"Oh, yeah we should," Ino grinned.

She looked at the day dreaming Hinata and sighed.

"Come on sleepy head!" she said as she pulled Hinata's arm.

* * *

"Hey foxboy, Uchiha, did you guys notice the way those girls were looking at you," Kiba said.

"No," Naruto and Sasuke said.

"I bet they were looking at me thinking, 'Oh my god, look at the blonde boy, he is so handsome, I want him to marry me'," Naruto said dreamily.

"No dobe, I bet they were thinking, 'Oh my god, look at the blonde boy, what a douche bag, I mean look at the orange thing he's wearing, he looks like an orange piece of crap, oh my god'," Sasuke grinned.

"No they were going like this, 'Oh my god, look at those to retards over there, don't they know they're drawing attention'," Kiba corrected.

"Shut up Inzuka!"

* * *

"Wow, this school is huge," Ino said.

"Well its one of the most biggest schools in Konoha," Sakura commented.

"Yea, yea whatever," Ino said, "Hey Fore-head girl, what do we have first?"

"Well Ino pig, you and me have dance, while Hinata has Art," she replied.

"Dam, poor Hina, your gonna be all alone, don't worry you'll flog that class.," Ino sighed.

"Yeah, I think I'll find some friends," Hinata reassured.

"And if, any one annoys you just tell me," she said, cracking her knuckles.

Hinata and Sakura sweat dropped.

"So what's your class number, Hinata?" Sakura asked.

"Ano, 206, what's yours?"

"307,"

Ino, Sakura and Hinata continued walking, just looking at the hallways, exploring their way around their new high school. Then the bell rung.

* * *

**Period 1- Art, Teacher- Yakushi Kabuto**

Hinata entered the art class not knowing where to sit.

"Hey," said a girl with two small buns on the top of her head.

"Hi," Hnata replied.

"Oh, let me introduce myself, I'm Aoyome Tenten," she smiled.

"Ano, I'm Hyuuga Hinata,"

"Hyuuga hey.. then you must know Neji!" she said.

"Yes, he's my cousin,"

"Okay, wanna sit with me I'm kinda a loner, he..he.." she grinned.

"Hai,"

'_This girl reminds me of Ino,' _Hinata thought to herself.

Hinata and Tenten sat at the back, Infront of every seat was a painting rack, canvas, paint brushes, paper, drawing pencils.

Tenten grinned, "Man I love art!"

Hinata smiled, "I don't mind art,"

Hinata was an excellent drawer, she was good at a lot of things apart from, Math, gym and science.

The teacher finally entered the class.

"Hey kids, my name is Yakushi Kabuto, but to you its Kabuto-sensei,"

"Well, let us introduce ourselves, starting with you…" He pionted.

* * *

**Well what do you think? any suggestions on how i can make the next chappie better ? or pairing suggestions. please review and tell me if this was any good**

**well laterz **

**naraku93**


	2. Angelic vioce

**Hey my fellow naruto lovers! sorry it took me soo long to update! hope you like it-**

**Me- Sasuke and Naruto, be nicer to Kiba-kun!**

**Sasukeand Naruto- NO!**

**Me- I'll make you do something bad...**

**Naruto- Fine!**

**Me- Sasuke?**

**Sasuke- Hmphm... fine, as long as i get to screw Hinata...**

**Me- NO!**

**Disclaim- I like cheese... I mean! i do not own naruto, or the songs either!

* * *

Lucky – chapter 2**

**_ Angelic vioce..._**

_The teacher finally entered the class._

"_Hey kids my name is Yakushi Kabuto, but to you its Kabuto-sensei,"_

"_Well let's introduce ourselves, starting with you…" He pointed._

Hinata looked up as her teacher pointed at her.

"You, what's your name?" He asked.

"W-watashiwa Hyuuga Hinata desu," she said, bowing.

"What are your hobbies?" he said.

"Ano, drawing, writing, singing and playing music," she replied.

"Hm, hope you like this class, you may sit," he said.

And she did, as quickly as she could, she hated having to stand up and say stuff in front of heaps of people. It really embarrassed her.

One by one the teacher asked people to introduce themselves, when the teacher said this, it caught Hinata's attention.

"You, black haired boy, stand up,"

Hinata turned around and saw the cute boy from before,

"What's your name ?"

"Uchiha Sasuke,"

"What are your hobbies,"

"They are none of your business,"

The teacher glared, some people laughed, and all of the girl giggled and blushed except for Hinata and Tenten.

"Next time you will answer my questions, Mr Uchiha, sit down,"

Sasuke grunted and sat down, hands in pockets, an annoyed look on his face.

"Well that was the last person, now I would like to see your drawing skills people, draw me something, anything and finish it before the end of class, make sure you put your name on it to,"

And with that, the class got to work, picking up there pencils and scratching them against the paper. Hinata looked at the pencils and picked up a charcoal one, placing it to the paper and doing some strokes.

Tenten glanced at Hinata's drawing and nearly fainted…..

"Hinata-chan… that's really… good…" she coughed.

"Really?"

"Hell yeah,"

Hinata looked at her drawing when she had finished. It was a white wolf, with blue eyes, it was looking at the sky, a kinda depressing tone to it.

Hinata signed her name and smiled she looked at Tenten's and sweat dropped, It was very different. It was... the head of a rabbit on the body of a horse..

"Its good aye, Hinata-chan!" she giggled.

"Yes..."

**_RINGGGGGGG!_**

"Thats the bell, class dismissed!"

Every got up and ran, it was time for peroid 2, Maths with Anko.

Hinata and Tenten were in the same class again which was good! They sat at the back and took out the stuff they needed.

* * *

** Math with Anko!**

"**CLASS! SHUT UP!"**

"Thats better!" Anko smiled, " Watashi wa Anko, but its Anko-sensei to you dogs,"

Everyone sweat dropped. Anko ran her fingers through her purple hair and grinned,

"I dont care about you guys introducing yourselves, Get out your text books and get to work!"

Every one did, they were really quiet and didnt utter a word. This went on for about 20 minutes which was really boring for dear Sasuke.

He just sat there, slumped in his chair, all the girls eyes watching his every movement, well except for Hinata, Tenten and Anko. Hinata was scared, her knees were shaking, she felt really intimidated by this teacher.

She looked around the, and saw the boy from before, Sasuke? was that his name. She didnt realize she was staring at him until he turned around and looked at her, giving her a grin, she turned around and looked back at her work, leaving Sasuke to think about the lavender eyed girl. He sropped day dreaming when, the bell went and the teacher yelled at them to get out of her class.

**RECESS, HINATA IS PRACTICING IN THE MUSIC ROOM... ALONE.**

Hinata icked up the accoustic guitar and started tuning it. She made sure no one was around before she started playing, and singing. **(a/n- The song is Iris, byt the Goo Goo dolls)**

_"And I'd give up, forever to touch you,_

_Cause I know that you feel me some how,_

_Your the closest to heaven that I've ever been,_

_and i dont wanna go home tonight,_

_I'll i can taste is your sweetness, _

_And all i can breathe is your life,_

_and sooner or later its over,_

_I Just dont miss you tonight,"_

Sasuke walked into the music room, to see a dark haired girl playing guitar, and singing with the most angelic vioce he had ever heard.

"_And i dont want the world to see me,_

_cause i dont think that they'd understand,_

_when everything's ment to be broken,_

_I just want you to know who i am,_

_And you cant fight the tears that aint coming,_

_or the moment the truth in your lies,_

_When everything feels like the movies,_

_Yeah you plead just to know your alive._

_And i dont want the world to see me,_

_Cause i dont think that they'd understand,_

_When everythings ment to be broken,_

_I just want you to know who i am,_

_I just want you to know who i am,_

_I just want you to know who i a-"_

Hinata looked up to see some one staring at her, and that some one just had to be Uchiha Sasuke.

She stopped playing and put down the guitar, picked up her bag and began to walk off the stage.

"Matte!" Sasuke yelled.

Hinata begain to walk faster, when she noticed that he wa following her she stopped.

"Your a good... singer," he sighed.

Hinata blushed.

She opened the door and walked up, seeing Ino and Sakura waiting foe her.

"There you are!" Ino pionted.

"Where were you?" Sakura asked.

"I was looking for you guys," Hinata lied.

"All righty! Lets practice!" Ino cheered.

They walked onto the stage, pluggin in the guitars, while Ino took out her drumsticks.

Hinata gave Ino and Sakura the music, and they all practiced it on their own.

"Hinata this is written too high, you gonna have to sing it!" Sakura said.

"Yeah, Hinata, lets hear you sing for once!" Ino smiled.

Suddenly people started walking into the music room, and they sat down.

"W-whats going on?" Hinata stuttered.

"I hope you dont mind Hinata, but we invited some people to watch!" Ino smiled.

"What people?"

"Tenten, Temaru, Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba, Shino and Sasuke!" Ino replied.

Hinata was shaking, she didnt want to sing infront of all thses people.

"Hinata!" some one yelled.

Hinata looked at the audience to see Tenten waving at her, and she waved back.

"Come one Hina-chan, please?" Ino said giving her the puppy-dog eyes.

"Fine.." Hinata sighed. She brought the microphone a little closer to her. Looing down at the music. Ino and Sakura had already started playing. She joined in to. **(a/n- The song is- 1000 words, Final Fantasy X-2 song)**

Hinata started singing..

_"I know that you hding things,_

_Using gentle words to shelter me,_

_Your words were like a dream,_

_but dreams can never fool me,_

_Not that easily._

_I acted so distant then,_

_Didnt say good bye before you left,_

_but I was was listening,_

_You'll fight your battles far from me,_

_Far to easily._

_Save your tears cause I'll come back,_

_I Could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door,_

_But still i swore,_

_To hide the pain when i took back the pages,_

_Shouting may have been the answer,_

_What if i cried my eyes and begged you not to depart,_

_But now I'm not afraid to say whats in my heart,_

_Cause a thousand words,_

_Call through the ages,_

_Will fly to you,_

_Even though i cant see them, I know there reaching you,_

_Supspended on silver Wings._

_Oh a thousand words, _

_A tousand embraces,_

_will cradle you,_

_Making all your weary days seem far away,_

_They'll hold you forever._

Hinata took on the major parts, as Sakura started to sing the chorus.

_Oh a thousand (A thousand words)_

_Have never been spoken ( Oh yeah)_

_They'll fly to you,( Oh)_

_And carry you home ( Carry you home!)_

_Back into my arms,_

_Supsended on silver wings! (On Silver wings!)_

_Oh a thousand words, (Oh yeah)_

_Call out through the ages ( Call through the ages)_

_They'll cradle (Oh)_

_Turing all your lonely years into only days (Only days)_

_They'll hold you forever!_

_A thousand words..."_

Every one clapped and cheered, Hinata blushed, and the three girls bowed.

Sasuke, again, was taken back by her performance, he was blushing slightly...

'_This is going to be an interesting year..' _He thought to himself.

* * *

**Hey! I hoped you liked that chapter... I'm out of ideas... soo if you can plz review and tell what i should do for the next chap!**

**Ja Ne,**

**Naraku93**


	3. English is Fun ?

**Minna-san Konnichiwa!! how is everyone.. i had a little bit of trouble writing this chapter but now that I've finished Im quite relieved, cause i love getting reviews:)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or any of the characters!**

* * *

**Lucky- Chapter 3**

**English Is Fun ?**

"This isnt fair"

"Tell me about it"

"Its all your fault"

"My Fault?! Your the idiot that started choking me in class"

"Grrr"

"GRRRRRR"

Kiba and Naruto stood up, letting all of their remaining energy be put into the evil glares they were projecting at each other.

"Well maybe i wouldnt have choked you, if you had stopped pissing me off!!" Kiba yelled.

"Well maybe!! you could have shared your answers with me!" Naruto countered.

"Get your own goddamn answers you barsted"

"Well how bout you suck my big huge-"

"SHUTT UPP"

Naruto and Kiba turned to see a very annoyed Sasuke, sitting on a bench in the corner of the room.  
What room are they in you must ask ? A Big, fat, stuffy, hot detention room! "You dumb dogs are making my head ache worse then it already is!!"

"Im not the dumb dog! its fox boy over there!" Kiba yelled, pointing at the guilty looking blonde.

"Hey shut up Kiba, you bitch!!" Naruto yelled back.

"No you shut up Uzumaki!!"

"NO! you"

"NO YOU!!"

"YOU!!"

"YYYOOUUU!!"""

Sasuke covered his face with his sweaty hands... "Why do I even bother.."

* * *

"Hinata-chan?

"Yes?"

"You okay?" Ino asked, looking up at her pearl eyed friend.

"Oh Im just fine.. just a little tired.." Hinata replied, letting out a small moan.

"I can see why, you sang quite alot! Im so proud!" Ino smiled, placing her hands on her hips.

Hinata blushed and looked down at her blonde friend, "Arigauto Ino-san,".

Ino smiled as she looked down at the timid girl, who three years ago couldnt even speak to anyone nevermind sing but she truly had an amazing voice even better then Sakura's, sometimes Ino wondered why Sakura was the Lead singer and not Hinata.

"Uhh...Hinata, can you do me a favour?" Ino asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Hinata looked up at her.

"Would you mind getting me another Drink?" She asked, scratching the back of her head.

Hinata smiled, "sure".

* * *

"Oh! Sasuke-teme!"

"What is it dobe?"

"Im Thirsty.."

"So what do you want me to do about it ?"

"Can you get me a drink?"

"Sure"

"R-really??"

"Ha.Ha.Ha.No.."

"Oh come on man, i bet even Kiba is Thirsty.."

"Yeah i am thirsty!" The Brunette joined in.

"Well teme? please, pretty please..."

"Go to hell.."

"Come on... please"

"No.."

"Pleeeeaassseee.."

"I said no.."

"Pleaseeeee, pretty please with a cherry ontop.."

"Grr.."

"Sasuke..please.. I'm dying of thirst here..."

"grr...If i get your damn drink while you not bother me for the rest of the day??"

"I'll Leave you alone for the rest of the week if you get mine too!" Kiba smiled.

"Grrr... fine..but you two idiots owe me.." The Raven head responded, getting up from his stole and making his way down the hall.

* * *

"Hmm...What drink would Ino-chan want?" Hinata that looking at the pictures of beverages on the shabby looking vending machine. She looked at the coins she had it her hand, shuffling the pieces of metal. Then she inserted the money and selected the bottle of Lemon flavoured Ice Tea. She was about to grab the bottle until it plopped out of the machine and rolled along the tiles, landing at some one's feet. Hinata looked down at the bottle then up at the person.

"This Yours?" A male vioce asked.

"Uh.. H-Hai.." she replied back.

A hand scooped up the drink and gave it to her, she looked closer at his face and jumped back. The man gave her a strange look and stepped closer to her, "Is there something wrong with my face?" he asked.

Hiata stared up at her classmate, who she remembered his name being Uchiha Sasuke. "A-ano.. g-gomen.."

The Uchiha sighed and shook his head, while Hinata was still looking at him, "Would you mind?"

"Huh?" Hinata was obviously spacing.

"I said, Would you mind getting out of my way?" He repeated, a hint a annoyance in his voice.

"G-Gomenasai.." she stuttered, jumping out of his way and running down the hall.

Sasuke shook his head as he watched the Hyuga run off in panic.."Women.."

* * *

"Ahh.. Hinata what took you so long?" Ino asked.

"G-gomen.." Hinata replied, handing Ino the Bottle.

"Ah! Ice Tea! My favourite, Arigauto Hinata-chan!"

"No problem," Hinata smiled.

"Ano, Hinata-chan?" Sakura asked.

"Hai?"

"Do you know, that really cute Black Haired guy called Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Ano..Hes in some of c-classes, why?"

"Well... if you wouldnt mind, could you put in a good word for me?"

"Tsk..Tsk.. Typical Sakura.." Ino added.

"Shut up Ino-pig!" Sakura yelled.

"Dont call me Ino-pig, Forehead girl!!"

"Ano..Come on guys dont fight.." Hinata said, stepping in the middle of them.

"Gahh... Your right as usually Hinata-chan.." Ino sighed.

Hinata smiled at her two friends, they looked like worst enemies but they had been best friends since they were very young but that didnt mean that they couldn't still argue half the time.

"Hinata, whats your next class?" Sakura asked.

"Ano...English with Hatake Kakashi.." she replied, her eyes racing through her timetable.

"Hmm...Kakashi.. I've heard of him before...aparently he wears a mask for some reason..." Sakura pondered.

"A mask, you mean like a halloween mask?" Ino joked.

"No, just like a piece of clothe that covers his mouth and one of his eyes,"

"I wonder why he does that.." Ino thought aloud.

Hinata sad herself down on the soft green grass, picking off the blades and twirling them between her thumb and index finger. School was different then she had imagined it to be, since before she had always attented a private school. The bell rang and the three girls stood up to make their way to their classes.

"Hinata-chan, whats your next class ?"

"Ano... English.. you ?

"Same, Yappe! Ikimashou Hinata-chan."

"Sayonara Sakura-san." Hinata whispered before joining her companion Ino.

**English Class.**

**Teacher- Hatake Kakashi.**

Hinata and Ino entered the noisy room which they soon realized had turned quiet because of their sudden arrival. People's eyes were all on them as they made their way to the back of the class to take their seats.

Ino looked around the room, her frown growing larger as people kept sneaking a peek at her and her shy friend.

"What are-"

"Ino-san I think it would be best if you didnt..." Hinata said, cutting off Ino's going to be rude coment.

"Hai... Gomen Hinata-Chan"

"T-thats okay, Dont apologize,"

"Your telling me" Ino grinned.

The class continued to grow louder and louder as time went by but all went quiet again when the teacher walked into the room.

"Gomen... I was saving a troubled kitten from a tree and thats why I was late"

"GET ON WITH IT!!"

"Naruto.. Urasai.."

"Pffft.."

"Soshite.. Boku wa Hatake Kakashi...Just call me Kakashi.."

"Hai!"

"Today we will be getting our assessment partners. You wont be choosing your partners.."

**"Aaaaawwwwwwww?"**

"Urusai... I'll be using the roster.."

"Deno Shiroi and Sauk Ryuusuke"

"Bostura Haino and Momomiya Ichigo"

"Tomomi Shishou and Urushi Nonomi"

"Yamanaka Ino and Uzumaki Naruto"

"Oh godd.." Ino sighed.

"Hyuuga Hinata and... Uchiha Sasuke"

**"NE?!"**

* * *

Minna-san Konbanwa!!

How are you guys! finally updated this story = wee wee

finally updated enjoy =

xxx Naraku93


End file.
